


The Bus Home

by RykRae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, lowkey smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RykRae/pseuds/RykRae
Summary: AU where the Aoba Johsai bus breaks down, and the only way to get home is to share another bus with a certain Miyagi Prefecture school.-Suga is emo this certain day-Oikawa feels like playing superhero-Kisses!!





	The Bus Home

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I thought it'd be a cute AU idea. Kind of turned a tad sexual by accident, but I just left it in because why the hell not?  
> Enjoy!

Oikawa is extremely exhausted and frustrated right now.

He's definitely happy that his team won all the practice matches held today at the training camp, but he's not happy that their bus isn't running.

"Iwa-Chan, you took mechanics, can't you fix it?" He whines.

The death glare shot Oikawa's way is enough to make the brunette shut his mouth and look away.  
He shouldn't push it, Iwaizumi is probably just as tired as him.  
Oikawa can't help but whine though.  
He wants to go home, to slip into his comfy sweats and worn T-shirts and continue his latest read until his eyes fall shut.  
The day had been so long, Oikawa can't even count the number of matches they've had today, it's all too much.

The two males stand outside in the parking lot of a Tokyo school together with the rest of their team. Everyone watches the bus driver fidget with tools and the bus itself except for their coach, who is currently inside trying to 'find a solution.'

"This is pathetic. What kind of power house school are we if we can't even afford a working bus?" Oikawa says to nobody in particular.

He's being pouty, and he knows it, but he can't help it.  
He can't seem to help the yawn that slips over him either, or the way his muscles beg him to relax, or even the way his knee shoots waves of ache through him.

"Well, seeing that this is going to take forever, I'm going to try and make the most out of an eternity."

Oikawa strolls away from the group calmly.  
He needs to compose himself, he's being too irrational with his words and he's worried that he'll make a bad impression on his team.

Only Iwaizumi, Mattsun, and Makki know the annoying side of him, the whiny and the geeky... but the rest of his team; they have to see a captain, someone who is strong and works hard with constant gratitude.  
Oikawa can't afford to lose himself, lose everything he works hard to perfect.

He finds himself walking without a destination, traveling through the schools halls and buildings.  
Eventually, he makes his way back to the athletic department and sees the changing rooms.  
He didn't get to swap out of his gym attire like everyone else since he was immediately bombarded by other players, coaches and scouts who all talked of his skill, all of them asking about the future and planning his life for him.  
Oikawa loses himself for a bit, progressively getting more and more anxious as his thoughts continue until the scent of his shirt hit his nose, causing him to cringe.  
Yeah, it would probably be a good idea to freshen up.

He lets the water run over his head as he tries to meditate.  
His mind feels too cluttered and active, even though the practice tournament is over there's still techniques and game plans drawing themselves into his mind.

His body hurts too. Thankfully, the hot water does wonders as it smooths out the tense muscles that lay under his skin.  
He's relaxing bit by bit now. Hopefully by the time he finishes his shower the bus will be fixed and he can nap during the ride back to Miyagi. He's already imagining the nap; practically falling asleep under the steaming water.  
It isn't until he barely registers another human voice, that he comes back to true consciousness.

Immediately, he shuts off the shower.  
He thought that nobody else was in here, how had he not have noticed anyone before?

Quickly, he dries himself off and slips on a pair of the white and mint accented Aoba Johsai sweats he packed in his duffle, the shirt can wait since there's choking noises being made by the stranger he didn't notice earlier.

Oikawa creeps quietly towards the source of the sound.  
He's extremely spooked.  
It's dim in the locker room since most schools have left already, added along with that and the soft drips of previously used showers, Oikawa feels like he's currently in the scene of a horror movie.

He low-key wants to call out like the movies usually have a main protagonist do, but he stays silent when he turns a corner because he sees a body sitting curled up at the base of some lockers.

Oh god.

Oikawa feels the hair on the back of his neck prick up.  
The body is hunched over with its head between its knees, so he can't see its face.  
Thankfully it's wearing clothes which shows some sort of humanity, but Oikawa really can't find himself to question the thing.  
It's shaking slightly, up and down in almost a laughing manner and Oikawa begins to take steps backwards to leave until suddenly he hears a sob.

It's quick but it's loud, and it's also enough to have Oikawa stop dead in his tracks.  
This thing isn't some creepy paranormal creature, it's a crying person, he realises.

Oikawa feels awkward and doesn't know what to do.  
He stands there for a bit watching the person and barely has enough time to comprehend what's happening when the person lifts their head up.

It's Mr. Refreshing.

But Mr. Refreshing isn't looking at him.  
The boy is looking at the floor with wide eyes and barely breathing.

Oikawa opens his mouth to say something, perhaps a soft question, a tease, a intruding remark, he doesn't know what he's going to say and he'll never know because without warning Mr. Refreshing screams and throws his head backwards tenfold into the lockers.

Oikawa nearly squeals from fright.  
The kid was knocking his melon so hard against the metal he was sure that he'd knock himself out.

Okay, Oikawa really wants to run away now, this kid is crazy.  
He seemed cool and cute on the court, but now his hair is dripping wet and he's slamming his head into the locker repeatedly and screaming and crying.  
Oikawa wants to blast, he does, but... He's also not a bad guy, and this person seems like he needs a not bad guy right now.

Oikawa rushes forwards and grasps the boy by the shoulders so that he stops his movements.  
Fuck, fuck, what was his name?  
Oikawa blesses his mind for working so quickly because the first thing that pops into his mind is the pamphlet Iwaizumi showed him for only a few seconds, he remembers the page that described the attending team's members and positions.  
Thank God he looked at setters first because he made sure to make note of the number two on Karasuno's team; the setter and vice captain.

"Sugawara!"

The crazed animal look in the other setter's eyes falter just slightly when Oikawa calls his name, but he's still panicking and crying nonsense.

Oikawa calls out to him again a few times as the other thrashes about, but eventually he calms down a bit.

"Are you okay? Why would you do that? You could have really hurt yourself you know?" Oikawa asks.

He doesn't know why he's questioning the boy, but he's sort of pissed off.  
Yes, Oikawa isn't the pinup perfection of a gold Olympic medalist, but as an athlete, health and wellbeing is top priority.  
Sugawara seemed like an excellent player, he shouldn't let himself be overtaken by things like this.

"Why would you care?" Sugawara spats.

Oikawa is taken back. He just stopped this guy from giving himself a concussion, why was he being so rude?

He sighs and lets his mind calm for a bit.  
Obviously, Mr. Refreshing wasn't going through the best of time right now.  
He tells himself that he should be more kind, he's been through the same shit... and it's always worse when people don't understand.

"Maybe because you're an excellent player? If you're gonna try and kill yourself, at least have the decency to not do it in another school's locker room." Oikawa responds still slightly offended.

Sugawara pauses at the statement, mouth pressed into a thin line.  
There's true consideration that passes through his face for a second and Oikawa wants to slap him across the face and hug him at the same time.

"I..." Sugawara starts, and Oikawa is ready for an insult to come his way, perhaps even a punch, but the next few words shock him almost more than the entire situation that he's been thrown into so far.  
"I'm sorry." He finishes.

The ice cold glaze that was recently covering Sugawara's eyes are gone and all Oikawa can see now is a sad copper.

In a matter of seconds, Sugawara is suddenly beautiful and warm.  
Oikawa is confused, the crying boy is now tear free and unshaken; cheeks filled with colour from either embarrassment or realisation or perhaps both and lip bitten from the same reasons.

He doesn't know what to say.  
It's only after Sugawara takes a deep breath and gently moves Oikawa's hands off his shoulders that the brunette even manages a breath.

"Thank you for stopping... Whatever was wrong with me right then."

And then Sugawara gets up slowly and walks off silently, leaving Oikawa with nothing but confusion and the sound of quiet drips from the shower heads.

 

  
Oikawa feels much more tired than he initially was before he left to the showers.  
He went back outside to meet with his team and he sees that they surround his coach.  
Their coach is speaking about some 'important information' that is supposedly about the remedy for their journey back home, but he's too distracted by another team across the the parking lot to pay attention.

Oikawa watches Sugawara intently, watches the way his mouth curves beautifully into a smile as the Karasuno captain cracks a joke, watches as the silver setter weaves his way through the team, taking note of each person and doing something to revive their spirits.  
Who was this refreshing man?

"-and Oikawa will be the only one that stays here while we all go back home."

Oikawa catches the last bit of a sentence his coach speaks and he pushes himself into the centre of the circle his team has made quickly.

"Wait, what?" He cries.

The team bursts into laughter at Oikawa's stunned face and high pitched voice.

"That's what you get for not listening to me, Captain." His coach remarks.

Oikawa feels his cheeks heat up immediately.

"Another school in the Miyagi prefecture was kind enough to let us ride back home with them, so we're going to be sharing a bus okay?"

Oikawa nods still embarrassed and backs his way out of the circle.  
As their coach continues to speak about something more, Oikawa sneaks a glance towards the Karasuno team once more.  
He sees Sugawara talking to the captain,  
It seems to be quite a serious conversation because both are in slight frowns.  
Oikawa panics a bit when he sees the captain reach out to grab the others wrist and waist, but it's only to resolve in a hug that the other complies to.  
Oikawa wonders what was going on with Sugawara, what made him freak out so much.  
If he were to be honest, he was really curious mainly due to the fact that he understood where he was coming from.  
Oikawa knew what it was like to have it rough, and it was... interesting to be able to see if from an outside perspective.

"Oikawa, come here."

The sound of his coach's voice pulls him from his thoughts, and suddenly he realises that there's no one else around but him and his coach.

"Yes, sir?"

"Is everything okay, Tooru?"

Oikawa flinches. He was worried about him, worried that perhaps he was going through a bad time again.

"Yes sir."

His coach raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question.

"I just... Just take care of yourself." His coach ends.

"Yes sir."

 

 

Oikawa is the last one to enter the bus right after his coach.  
He's anxious.  
Out of all the busses, out of all the schools, either luck or irony is passing through Oikawa because this is just insane.  
He can barely place names to faces as he scans the crowd of strangers, he's searching for someone in particular, but it's mainly subconsciously.

The Karasuno bus is packed to the rim and loud, not only are each teams talking amongst each other, they've also managed to mix.

There's Yabaha, flirting up one of the managers as he flips his hair.  
There's Kunimi, who for once seems a little out of his shell as he talks to the Karasuno libero about food.  
There's Iwaizumi sitting with the Captain of the crow team, and Oikawa immediately feels completely betrayed.

"Iwa-Chan, how dare you not save me a seat!?"  
Oikawa makes sure that his voice sounds over dramatic, he makes sure that the captain sees the roll of Iwaizumi's eyes and knows that there's a connection between the two.

"It's not my fault you were taking forever Shittykawa." Iwaizumi responds.

There's a snort from glasses who sits across from Iwaizumi and the captain and suddenly, he's in a much more pissy mood then he intended to be.

Oikawa walks away with a forced smile on his face and continues walking to the back of the bus, looking for an empty seat.  
Since he got on the bus, he could basically feel the laser beam stare Tobio held upon him.  
As he continues to walk, he makes sure to roughly ruffle his former Kohai's hair as he passes by him and almost considers asking the ebony haired man sitting next to him to move until he sees wisps of silver stick up from a couple of seats at the very back.

Oikawa barely feels his feet move as moved towards the back seats.  
Once he's there, he's greeted to a sight of Sugawara sitting silently by himself, staring out the window.

"Mind if I take this seat?" Oikawa asks in his usual flirtatious tone.

Sugawara turns and looks up at the brunette, eyes curious.

"I'd say yes, but I don't think there's anywhere else for you to go." The male responds.

Oikawa chuckles gently before seating himself next to the boy.  
The two shift slightly, trying to make themselves comfortable as the bus begins to move.  
When ashen haired male sticks in his headphones and once again turns his attention to the window, Oikawa takes the chance to study the boy.

He looks much different than he had in the locker room.  
Instead of wet dark hair sticking to the sides of his face, it's replaced by a light ash that slightly reflect the red of the setting sun and fluffy strands seem to flow everywhere.  
There's an adorable little beauty mark right at the corner of his eye that he had never noticed before and Oikawa almost let out a little gasp at the sight from pleasant surprise.  
He wore a tan sweatshirt that read Karasuno at the top left, and paired with it were shorts that reached just below mid thigh, showing smooth and silky pale legs.  
The corner of his eyes looked red. Oikawa guessed the irritation was most likely from the crying, and at the thought he noticed other signs of anxiety.  
His hands were shaking quite roughly as they laid in his lap, and along with that, his breaths seems uneven and harsh.  
Seeing the little fidgets, Oikawa suddenly has a fantastic idea and opens up his bag to pull out a thermos.

In curiosity, Sugawara looks over and watches.  
Oikawa takes out one of the two mugs he originally packed for him and Iwaizumi and pours a steaming liquid halfway into it.  
He hands it over to Sugawara and the boy surprisingly takes it gratefully.

"It's my favourite blend of Oolong. It has a bit of a milky flavour to it, but mainly because it's so light and flowery." Oikawa says.

The brunette pulls out another mug as well and pours himself his own drink.

"Thank you." Sugawara says softly.

Oikawa can't explain it, but there's an entire shift in the atmosphere.  
Sugawara seems so happy and calm, he even relaxes back into the seat and gently leans against Oikawa.

"It's no problem, Refreshing." Oikawa replies.

Sugawara opens his mouth to say something but closes it again, deciding against it.  
Instead, he smells the steam coming from the cup and smiles with approval.

"You can just call me Suga, you know." He says after taking a sip.

"Okay, Suga-Chan."

Oikawa prides himself for the quick creation of the nickname, but he hardly has time to appreciate it because a fist is shoved into his side.

"Ah! Suga-Chan, that hurt!" He cries.

There's laughter and more teasing between the two as the bus continues it's journey and eventually they sip quietly together.

Once both boys finish their tea, Suga decides to speak again and this time, and its more than just a tease or an awkward question; he asks Oikawa what the stars on his mug meant.

 

  
Oikawa wakes up in the dark.  
He thinks he's home for a bit, and is expecting to roll to the side, but when he shifts his body he only feels a resistance on his chest and a soft murmur.

He was still on the bus it seemed, and more than that, Suga was in his arms.

Oikawa feels warm inside.  
The boy was clinging to his shirt gently and his mouth was parted every so slightly, letting out soft breaths.

How they got into this position, Oikawa will never know, but he was glad that this is what ended up happening.

He's never spoke to Suga before this day, never really payed attention to him... But this felt so nice.  
It was good to see the boy sleep, to see his breaths finally even out and to feel arms wrapped tight around him.

The bus jolted a bit and Oikawa was afraid that the boy was about to wake up, but instead he only nuzzled up into the crook of Oikawa's neck to make himself more comfortable.

Thank god that it was dark out now, because Oikawa was sure that he would not be able to hide the flush that spread across his body.

After contemplating what to do with his hands, he finally let them settle around the boys waist and immediately regretted it because sleeping Suga took this as a need for more comfort and pressed himself even further onto Oikawa.

Oikawa nearly cries when lips begin slight movement against his neck.  
He has to be asleep, there's no way that this would happen if both of them were wide awake.  
It's not exactly kissing, nothing hard enough to leave a hickey, but it's enough movement and slow enough to be sensuous.

Oikawa feels like he can't breathe. He wants to push Suga away because he knows that he's not awake and he knows this isn't truly consensual, but he can't move.

His lips are so damn soft, and the way they gently suckle upon his skin is deathly.

Oikawa actually wants to cry.  
He feels bad because he knows Suga isn't conscious but he feels good because his lips are so fucking soft it hurts.

There's the gentlest swipe of a tongue and in instinct Oikawa reaches up to run his fingers through the boy's hair.  
Fuck.  
There's a pause and Oikawa feels like he's going to have a heart attack.

Suga woke up, right? He had to have, he stopped moving.

Suddenly though, the movement starts again and Oikawa is stuck between an emotional state of thanks and guilt.

He continues to feel soft kisses on his neck and when they move down to the left wing of his collarbone, he trembles.

At a turn from the bus, the hand that was on Oikawa's chest loosens and gently trails it's way down his abs from the motion.

Fuck this bus ride!

Oikawa is mentally screaming. He's so mad at himself for the pooling want in his stomach, he's mad that he's held up by these fervent movements and he's mad that he hasn't pushed away this boy already.

When Suga's hand finds his way to the top of his pants Oikawa's breath hitches.  
There's another turn and the boy's hand slides onto of Oikawa's crotch.  
He lets out a soft gasp from the touch, but doesn't make any movement.  
There's another turn and Suga basically palms him through his sweats.

Oikawa knows he's hard and he's pretty sure he's going to start legitimately crying until suddenly he hears a chuckle.

Oikawa officially wants to die.

After letting out a soft groan of frustration both sexually and not, he pushes Suga off his body not so kindly and questions him.

"How long have you been awake?" He asks with utter annoyance.

"I woke up halfway through and just kept going with it." Suga responds casually.

"How dare you! I was afraid of waking you up!"

"I'm not sure that's the reason why you didn't push me off sooner."

Oikawa can't see him, but he knows Suga is smirking.

"You little jerk." Oikawa half hisses, half jokes.

"It's revenge from the Suga-Chan, but... I really didn't mind it."

The last part of that sentence is soft and sensual, and Oikawa almost misses it.

He's about to respond to question the meaning, but there's no questions needed when he feels the press of two lips reach out to find his in the dark.

That, was a shocker, but Oikawa is okay with it.

They kiss for quite a while.  
Oikawa isn't able to keep track of time as they continue, but it's long enough for the driver to announce that they're almost home.

Once there's movement from the other teams, once people start packing their bags and checking their phones, Oikawa and Suga split apart.

"Why?" Suga asks quietly.

Oikawa tilts his head in confusion from the random question.

"Why what?"

"Why have you been so nice to me?"

The question is delicate, and Suga asks it so softly that it makes Oikawa's heart tighten.  
He considers it for a second.  
Why had he been so kind? It wasn't every day he offered tea and then randomly made out with strangers.  
He supposed it was mainly because the other setter was attractive, that he was a teen and wouldn't mind making out with a hot guy, but then again... he had seen Sugawara at a pretty low point today, in a place Oikawa had been many times before.

"I guess..." Oikawa begins.

"I guess it's because I understand. I know where you were coming from when you were freaking out, and it was just nice to be able to see someone else who understands. You're a strong setter and you're constantly working to bring out the best of your team... I just really admire you and seeing that you and I go through similar struggles... It was quite refreshing."

It's quiet for a bit, and then Oikawa feels soft laughter brush against his lips.

"Well, I'm glad we can relate in that aspect." Suga responds, still chuckling, and suddenly, he feels a peck on his lips, a kiss that is lost in thought and hidden away in the dark.

 

 

Oikawa can't remember much of the previous night right as he wakes, but the number scribbled onto the palm of his hand when he wakes up jogs his memory and indicates that it was probably a good time.

When he remembers ashen hair, warm copper eyes, a beauty mark and soft lips, a smile grows across his face.

He'd better call today, it was a Saturday and he had no plans.  
If anything, the only thing Oikawa was truly aware of was that he was definitely in the mood for something refreshing.

 


End file.
